


in me you (your tu and moi vous)

by chaetomis (pennedthoughts)



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: A Discord Fic, Also Known As The Fruit Of The Author's Procrastination, And Feelings Burning So Slowly The Fire Alarm Never Rings, Crack Disguised As Found Family Content, F/F, IZONE Against The World, IZONE As First Generation Quirk Users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennedthoughts/pseuds/chaetomis
Summary: "Why the fuck would you help a freak like her?"For a moment, Eunbi feels like she's thrown back to that fateful day, three years ago. Same story, different actors. The whimpering girl on the ground—it used to be her. The people—different faces, yet same old cruelty—"Please," the girl sobs, curling into herself, "leave me alone—"Her heart breaks. The girl—much like herself—she must've tried to conceal everything, for years and years, but all it takes is one slip. All it takes is a simple nudge that causes her to topple over and lose control. Before she knows it, something's encased in ice, or a table is afloat, or the tree in front of the porch is split into two—"Get the fuck out of here," she hears herself say, fingertips tingling with power. And it's not at the girl her words are directed towards—she levels her gaze againstthe people,relishes the rapidly paling and scared expressions before her.The girl three years ago didn't have anyone to help her—and Eunbi'd be damned if she let history repeat itself.





	in me you (your tu and moi vous)

**Author's Note:**

> Work Skin inspired by [Discord (Dark Theme) Work Skin Guide/Preview](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470) by [Heterochromia_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/pseuds/Heterochromia_Mars) and [AO3 Workskin Testing and Tutorials](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531333?show_comments=true&view_full_work=true#comments) by [ junietuesday25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25).

  


  


k_eunbToday at 6:21 PM  
hey  
yuri, right?  
i'm the one from the park earlier  


* * *

joyr___Today at 6:29 PM  
ah  
yes  
hello!  
i'm sorry for replying late, i-- it's my first time using discord  
and there's a lot to think about, too, so i just  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 6:31 PM  
hey,  
it's okay, i understand  
i'm just relieved that you replied at all  
you aren't in any more trouble, right?  


* * *

joyr___Today at 6:34 PM  
i'm  
better, all things considered  
thanks to you, mostly  
truly-- thank you. for helping me. if it's not for you i don't know what i'd do, how i'd be right now  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 6:36 PM  
it's my pleasure, yuri  
have you... thought about my offer? i promise i wouldn't, like  
go to seek you out if you said no or anything  


* * *

joyr___Today at 6:36 PM  
...but?  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 6:37 PM  
but it will be a great relief if you'd say yes.  


* * *

joyr___Today at 6:39 PM  
i... don't understand  
you're offering a lot  
for a stranger like me  
why--  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 6:41 PM  
you're right, we're strangers  
but you've seen what i can do, haven't you?  
we're cut out of the same cloth  


* * *

joyr___Today at 6:43 PM  
cut out of the same cloth, huh  
does that mean  
were you--  
back then?  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 6:44 PM  
let's not talk about that.  


* * *

joyr___Today at 6:45 PM  
ah  
of course!  
i'm sorry  
i'm so sorry i really shouldn't have  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 6:47 PM  
i'm not mad  
it's just that as you said, we're still strangers  
in time, perhaps i'd tell you about it  


* * *

joyr___Today at 6:49 PM  
no, no  
i was out of line  
i'm sorry  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 6:52 PM  
sigh  
whatever can i do to make you stop apologising?  


* * *

joyr___Today at 6:52 PM  
i'm... sorry?  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 6:53 PM  
oh my _God_  
one more time and i'm tracking you down to fetch you by force.  


* * *

joyr___Today at 6:54 PM  
that'd be a non-consensual kidnapping,  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 6:55 PM  
are you  
implying that consensual kidnappings exist?  


* * *

joyr___Today at 6:56 PM  
the point  
is that'd be an offense punishable by law  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 6:57 PM  
well  
so is ganging up on a defenseless person unprovoked  


* * *

joyr___Today at 6:58 PM  
...right  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 6:59 PM  
i'm sorry for bringing it up...  
but the world out there isn't kind to people like us, yuri  


* * *

joyr___Today at 7:00 PM  
i know  
...i hate it  
this power  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 7:01 PM  
so come with us  
come with me to the land where it doesn't matter  
where you don't have to hate your power  
where you can be yourself  


* * *

joyr___Today at 7:03 PM  
i can't even control it  
what if  
what if i hurt you?  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 7:04 PM  
i'm not alone, remember?  
between the eleven of us, i promise that you'll have a safe environment to get used to your quirk  


* * *

joyr___Today at 7:05 PM  
eleven?  
and-- is that what it is? a quirk? that doesn't sound  
as freakish.  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 7:06 PM  
because it's not  
_nothing_ about us is freakish  
and yeah, eleven  
well, twelve, if you'd like to be here.    


* * *

joyr___Today at 7:09 PM  
i  
...would love to  
if you'd have me?  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 7:10 PM  
yuri  
i'm glad, i truly am  
i'll come and get you, please share your location  
have you packed up?  


* * *

joyr___Today at 7:11 PM  
ah, i don't have a lot  
so yeah, i'm ready,  
sorry in advance for-- burdening you  
and thank you  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 7:13 PM  
burdening? nonsense  
everyone will be glad to welcome you   
alright, i've received your location!  
i'll be there soon  


* * *

joyr___Today at 7:14 PM  
please be careful on the way!  


* * *

k_eunbToday at 7:15 PM  
i will!  
in the meantime...  
  
join us whenever you feel ready!  


* * *

* * *

  


  


* * *

minjooToday at 7:19 PM  
oh!  
that's fast!  
hello  


* * *

wonyoungToday at 7:19 PM  
hiiiiiiiiiiii!  
  


* * *

sakuraToday at 7:19 PM  
sup  


* * *

yujinToday at 7:19 PM  
_YEEHAW_  


* * *

joyr___Today at 7:21 PM  
y  
yeehaw?????  


* * *

chaeyeonToday at 7:21 PM  
not again  


* * *

yujinToday at 7:22 PM  
**yes again**  


* * *

hyewonToday at 7:22 PM  
hello new mukbang rival  


* * *

joyr___Today at 7:23 PM  
i  


* * *

chaewonToday at 7:23 PM  
yall loud  


* * *

hitomiToday at 7:24 PM  
slow down, you guys!  
you're overwhelming her  
hello and welcome we promise we don't bite!!!  


* * *

yujinToday at 7:24 PM  
speak for yourself :>  


* * *

minjooToday at 7:24 PM  
kindly ignore the specimen above  


* * *

yujinToday at 7:25 PM  
SPECIMEN  


* * *

chaeyeonToday at 7:25 PM  
yeah ignore her  
and welcome yuri we've heard a bit about you from eunbi-unnie!  


* * *

wonyoungToday at 7:26 PM  
hold up  


* * *

joyr___Today at 7:26 PM  
ah, thank you!  


* * *

wonyoungToday at 7:26 PM  
WTF THATS ME IN THE EMOTE  


* * *

joyr___Today at 7:27 PM  
we've met now  
we'll be on our way back--she wants me to tell you that  


* * *

wonyoungToday at 7:27 PM  
WHOMSTVE MADE ME INTO AN EMOTE  


* * *

chaeyeonToday at 7:27 PM  
alright, be careful!  


* * *

hitomiToday at 7:28 PM  
take care! we'll be waiting!!  
and  
wonyoungie it was me   


* * *

wonyoungToday at 7:28 PM  
wh  
excuse me thats unfair i cant get mad at you  


* * *

hitomiToday at 7:29 PM  
uwu  


* * *

wonyoungToday at 7:29 PM  
uwu  


* * *

yenaToday at 7:30 PM  
uwu  


* * *

yujinToday at 7:31 PM  
WHERE did you come from  


* * *

yenaToday at 7:31 PM  
my room?!?!??! u saw me walking out tf  


* * *

yujinToday at 7:31 PM  
that's fair _and_ boring  


* * *

nakoToday at 7:32 PM  
chaeyeon-unnie said  
whoever isnt coming to the kitchen to help cooking dinner will lose their fried chicken privilege  
WOW  
yall immediately offline smh  
the power of fried chicken  
have a safe trip home eunbi-unnie n yuri!!!  
well b ready to welcome u with delicious dinner   


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> so this... [gestures vaguely towards the direction of this discord fic] this happened. yes.  
  
this is honestly just a pretty self-indulgent IZ*ONE-as-a-super-family chatfic, borrowing the concept of quirks from BNHA, but departing completely from the series' story-line. maybe somewhere down the line i'll add narrative parts, but so far the lined plan is for the chat portions. i decided to not tag _every_ pairing i have in mind since i'm not yet sure whether they'll get a significant part or not; i don't want to disappoint. if they do, however, i'll add the pairing in the future!
> 
> all in all, if you made it this far, thank you for dropping by :)


End file.
